The present invention relates to a sunroof system for a fixed or movable structure notably for a vehicle, for example a vehicle or a boat.
There is known, from FR-B-2 694 245 in the name of the Applicant, a sunroof system for a vehicle consisting of at least two rigid panels, respectively a first front panel and a second central panel, fixed to each other by sliding means arranged so that the front panel is able to move between a closed position, in which it covers the cabin, and an open position in which it is, after sliding towards the rear, superimposed on the central panel, the central panel being mounted so as to pivot on side arms each fixed at one end to the central panel and at the other end to an articulation point fixed to the chassis of the vehicle, the central panel being adapted to pivot, whilst driving the front panel which is superimposed on it, between a closed position in which it covers the cabin and an open position in which the front panel and the central panel are housed, in their superimposed position, substantially vertically behind the vehicle cabin, the sliding means comprising a front runner fixed to the front panel, a rear runner fixed to the central panel, and an intermediate runner slidably connected, by means of rollers and grooves, both to the front runner and to the rear runner.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the aforementioned system and to propose improvements to this system allowing a simple and reliable design which can be adapted to different types of vehicle bodywork or to different types of fixed or movable structure.
According to the present invention, the sunroof system of the aforementioned type is characterised in that it has two parallel arched runners fixed to the vehicle bodywork and each extending between a point close to the front of the central panel and a point close to the bottom of the rear boot of the vehicle and the rear part of the cabin, the central panel having members cooperating with the two runners in order to guide its movement along these.
Such a sunroof system is simple in design and allows a precise guiding of the movement of the two superimposed panels between the closed position and the open position in which they are stored in the boot and occupy a small volume thereof.
According to a preferred version of the invention, the arched shape of the runners has a convexity directed towards the inside of the boot.
This shape is adapted to the geometry of the vehicle.
Preferably, the members cooperating with the two runners comprise two rollers fixed to each of the lateral edges of the central panel, respectively close to the front and close to the rear of the latter.
According to an advantageous version of the invention, the rollers are shaped like pinions meshed in a rack fixed to each runner and following the profile thereof.
In this version, one of the pairs of rollers is driven in rotation by an electric motor connected to each roller by a transmission half-shaft.
Other particularities and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the following detailed description: